dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger's Longbow
"With this Bow, each arrow that hits a demon increases it's damage by 50% for the next 15 seconds up to a maximum of 150% Damage." ---- Overview The Ranger's Longbow is the ranged weapon of the default Ranger class. It costs 20,000 gold to be purchased for a custom loadout and takes 16 points to be put into a custom loadout. The Ranger's Longbow has an arrow cap of 20, and Massive Quiver will take this up to 40. It is incompatible with any other weapon of its class. Abilities The Ranger's Longbow boasts the highest per shot damage of any other bow obtainable by a regular dwarf. Achieving a successful kill of any mob with an arrow from this bow will grant the bow a 50% damage increase. This ability lasts for 15 seconds, meaning that after 15 seconds of not killing anything with the bow, the combo will reset. Without the damage multiplier in effect, the damage this bow deals at full draw is 11 hearts. This damage value increases exponentially, however, with the combo in effect. The damage to basic monsters is: 0 kills: 10 hearts 1 kill: 15 hearts 2 kills: 20 hearts 3 kills: 25 hearts 4 kills: 30 hearts 5 kills: 35 hearts 6 kills: 40 hearts Strategies Using the Ranger's Longbow, it is entirely possible to kill special mobs like wolverines and pirates in a single shot. With the huge damage output of this bow, even Iron Golems will quickly succumb to your hailstorm of arrows. Hence, while using this weapon, try to attack mobs at a middle range. This way, in the time taken for player mobs to get to you, you would be more likely to severely lower their health, if not outright kill them. Even when mobs are right up next to you, shooting them point blank with a Ranger's Longbow may also be sufficient to kill them, or at least force them to retreat. Since the Ranger's Longbow is capable of scoring kill after kill even on dangerous special mobs like wolverines, you will likely be left out of arrows more often than if you were using any other bow. This problem is highlighted if you make liberal use of your Longbow, but do not run Massive Quiver in your loadout. As such, arrow conservation is important if you rely heavily on the Longbow for killing specials. To preserve arrows, try to shoot at mobs that you know you can hit: don't aim for mobs that are too far away to hit in your first few shots, player or AI. When using your bow to trim down large AI hordes, the results can be effective, but try not to overdo it, as the arrow used to kill an AI can potentially be used to take down a much bigger threat. Due to their arrow resistance, the Ranger's Longbow cannot take down ogres efficiently. The same can be said for zombies with Rapid Regeneration who recently got hit by an arrow. As such, it is not worth wasting arrows on these targets, as your arrows simply do not do enough damage to be worth shooting into an ogre. When dealing with ogres, use your mêlée weapon instead of your bow. If your loadout is poor when fighting without the use of the Longbow, it is advisable to retreat behind shrine protection when your arrow count drops below 5, so you can regenerate arrows. Don't worry about losing the combo, because it is not difficult to re-acquire the damage multiplier on your weapon. Pros * Highest per shot damage of all bows, possibly highest damage output of all weapons excluding Virendra * Instant kills on dangerous monsters easily attainable * Can trim down large numbers of player mobs quickly * Mob events can easily be dealt with Cons * Arrows can quickly run out if used carelessly without Quiver Category:Weapons Category:Ranged